Running away
by Alissa Amori
Summary: What if fem! Percy discovered that she was a demi-goddess when she was seven? What if she figured out why her mum married Smelly Gabe? What if she ran away? What if she was Apollo's Roman legacy? I challenge other writers to use these What-if question to create their own story! Sorry about Counter-part seers I'm currently stuck on how to do the exams suggestions would be nice
1. Prologue

What if fem! Percy discovered that she was a demi-goddess when she was seven? What if she figured out why her mum married Smelly Gabe? What if she ran away? What if she was Apollo's Roman legacy?

A seven year old with black hair with gold steaks ran as the snake woman chased after her.

She had just finished gymnastics practice and was heading home when the woman had attacked her. Her step-father was supposed to pick her up but he was too lazy to be bothered. Actually she was pretty sure that he would prefer that she didn't return at all.

"Little Demi-goddesssss, sssstop and let me eat you," the monster hissed after her fleeing prey.

Of course, that only made her sprint faster until she tripped. It looked like that the monster had won but when she had tripped, her gymnastics ribbon had fallen out of her as well as her sun clip which transformed into a dagger. Both items had belonged to her grandmother which had passed to her.

She quickly got to her feet with the ribbon in one hand and the dagger in the other. Facing the monster, she flicked her ribbon so it tangled up in the serpent trunks the monster had for legs causing the monster to trip face down. Before the monster could rise, she stabbed it with her dagger. The monster hissed as it deteriorates in to golden dust. The girl stood shell shocked at the fact that one of the myths her mother read to her every night was real. That a Scythian Dracanae had attacked her and the fact her father wasn't dead, he was a god.

But why would her mother marry a smelly man like her step-father if she had been with a god? Her mother told her every night that she was the most precious thing in her life, so she married him because he smells so human that it covered her godly scent to stop monsters from attacking her. But now that she knew this, would her mother leave him with her there? Not likely. So she would have to run away like she had seen in her dreams and pin her disappearance on her step-father for her mother to achieve her dream of writing her own book.

She walked home, planning on running away.

She walked into her mother's apartment; Smelly Gabe was playing poker with his buddies like usual. She sighed as she got ready to deal with him.

"So the brat's finally home, go get me and my friends a beer, worthless trash," He ordered, not caring about his step-daughter at all or the fact he was supposed to pick her up from practice.

She went her received the requested items before disappearing to her room. She found her school bag and emptied the contents on her bed. She picked up her artwork supplies, her hidden money, first aid kit and eight sets of clothing and placed them in the bag before stashing her school equipment under her bed. She grabbed three of her favourite photos, one of her grandparents and her mother, one with her great-uncle and her mother and the last with both her and her mother and wrapped them in a blanket and stashed them in the bag, she fletched her school toiletries and stored them in the bag. She placed the bag next to her flute case as she would have a lesson the following day. She would grab food on her way out as her step-father was to drop her off at her teacher's place in the morning which he won't do.

"Sweetie, how was your practice?" Her mother asked as she entered the girl's room.

The demi-goddess hugged her mother tightly and answered, "Great, the coach says I have improved a lot since he last saw me but Smelly Gabe didn't pick me up this afternoon so I walked home."

"Persephone Artemis Jackson, What have I said about calling your step-father Smelly?" Mrs Jackson warned.

Percy frowned, "Not to."

"Good girl," Her mother praised before asking about her plans for tomorrow.

Percy smiled sadly, knowing today would be the last day her mother would see her or she would receive hugs from her mother taste her mother's baking. "I'm planning after my flute lesson tomorrow morning to spend time in the library to complete my summer homework," Percy informed her mother as she did every week on Sunday.

"Ok, I made cookies for you to give to your classmates so remember to fletch them before you leave, okay?" Sally reminded her. They both walked out to have dinner.

What Sally didn't know was the lesson had been cancelled because the teacher had fallen ill and Gabe had been the one to receive the message, though one of Percy's Gymnastics friends also attended flute lessons had passed the message to Percy.

The next day after Gabe had left to check on his employees, Percy gathered storable foods that were long-lasting and dumped them into her bag before writing her farewell note.

Mum, I love you but I can't stay in the way of your dreams. You deserve better than being treated like a servant in your own home. Maybe without me around you can achieve your dreams that you put on hold to protect me. Smelly Gabe should rot in the fields of punishment. When he dies I hope Uncle Hades punishes him thoroughly. I love you and I will be fine. I have a dagger able to kill monsters and my ribbon. I think grandma was a demi-goddess like me as her clip transformed into a dagger. Love you forever, Persephone Artemis Jackson, Daughter of Sally Jackson and whoever my father is, Great-Granddaughter of someone. PS I Love You but Be Selfish. Go for your dreams.

She took one more look around the apartment before whispering farewell.


	2. Apollo's Discovery

She took off running, not knowing were her feet would take her. The only thing she followed were her dreams which were starting to get really realistic after she discovered her inheritance.

She discovered the moon pin transformed into a bow that formed its own arrows and the treble chef pin changed into a harp about a month after she ran away.

About three months later, she ran into a group of three half-bloods who were very rude to her or at least the two females were. They told her to go away when she offered them food. She advised them that they should head to Long Island as that held a camp of people like them. She knew she wouldn't fit in being the daughter of Poseidon as her father had broken the pact and her Roman ancestry. The male apologised for his companions, to which she replied that he wasn't bad for a son of Hermes and his fate rests with him, no else could see hid exact path. She ran off before he could reply.

Three years later, she had started visiting hospitals to give courage to those who were in need of hope. The nurses knew her story, or most of it. They knew she was in search of her father's family and her mother had married an awful man to keep the food on the table until she could handle it anymore and left so her mother could live her own life. They always had prepared one meal for the ten year old so they could make sure she had eaten at least once a day.

A new doctor was flirting with the nurse on desk when Percy walked in. His eyes narrowed in on her hairpins and her eyes.

"Hi, Vanessa," She greeted the nurse, walking to the counter, "How's the children?"

The nurse smiled fondly at the daughter of the sea, "Excited for your visit as always. Then you eat, honey."

"She's the miracle worker I've been hearing about?" The doctor asked curiously.

Vanessa giggled as Percy replied, "Not a Miracle-worker, the nurses and doctors are. I just give hope and kept those who panic calm."

"Why don't you go with her, Fred?" Vanessa suggested, "And make sure she eats,"

Percy rolled her eyes, "Come on, Doctor Fred, might as do as she says or she might decide to commit us." She dragged him down the hall.

About half-way to the children's section, she stops and bows to her companion, "Lord Apollo," She whispered respectfully.

Apollo smiled at the young demi-goddess who he suspected was his great-granddaughter, "Rise, little hero," He replied, "Those pins, the sun, the moon and the treble chef, tell me how you received them?"

"They were my grandmother's, my lord," She answered politely; "She was a Roman Demi-goddess who died in a plane accident when my mother was five."

Apollo clicked his fingers and a hologram of the sun appeared over her head, "I guess you hadn't gone to either camp as you're Roman and Greek, Granddaughter."

"Not exactly, my father poses a problem," she admitted as she made a water ball from the nearby drinking fountain. "If my father claims me, Havoc would reign after what happen last time with the Thalia."

Apollo's eyes widened as he watched his legacy play with the sphere of water. He knew with Poseidon breaking the oath and if Hades found out, his Granddaughter would be the one to pay. "How did you know Thalia's fate?"

"I inherited the gift of premonition, my dreams and I met her shortly after I ran away." She whispered, "Luke, the son of Hermes, his mother tried to become the oracle and believes that he saw his exact path in life. I hope I encouraged him to find his own path but he walks a fine line"

He hugged her, knowing what a burden seeing the possibilities of the future was. "I'm sorry that you received that gift." He ruffled her hair playfully, "I think you kept your audience waiting long enough."

They both raced down the hallway, knowing their conversation wasn't finished.

The children cheered as they saw Percy walk into the room.

The treble clef pin changes instrument if you wish it to Apollo spoke into Percy's mind.

She smiled at the children who were jumping up and down in excitement. "You know the rules fives songs before Vanessa's watcher forces me to eat the three more songs then Doctor Fred sings." She reminded them. It's traditional that the person who Vanessa sets to make sure I eat or she admits me into the hospital sings. She mentally explained.

The children cheered and sung along as she performed. She chatted to all the children at lunchtime so much that Apollo had to remind her to eat which all the children copied. Percy pouted making the children laugh. Apollo shook his head in amusement, knowing if she ever had children, she would be a great parent. She was exactly like Georgia, her grandmother. Like his daughter, he couldn't suggest she join his twin's hunters.

Apollo stood up at the end of her last song, "I hope you have one last song left because I'm not singing if you don't,"

"Of course, I do," she nodded. "Do you know Fear Not This Night?"

Apollo grinned, "And you say you're not a miracle worker."

She rolled her eyes as she sat at the piano.

{( watch?v=rtDmdQeNMJo&list=PLpQ-771RGJd2-4FZ0beJXXBSpJ0K19eUB ) and imagine that a male is signing with her}

They finished playing and bowed to their audience of clapping children. The dark shadow in their eyes was replaced with the light of hope. Percy smiled seeing her job was done, "I have recorded the song for all of you on the cd which I'll hand to Vanessa before I leave. If you want a copy ask her, okay?" She suggested, knowing that she won't see them again. She had a son of Hermes to save from Ladon.


	3. Changing Fate

What did you see? Apollo mentally asked, knowing that she had a vision.

Percy smiled. I need to go save Luke in the Garden of the Hesperides, She explained could you please teleport me to Mount Tamalpais? She asked.

A Prophecy line, A legacy of the sun shall determine your succuss, you are the legacy needed for the quest, he sighed when she nodded, Fine, you're just like Georgia.

"Close your eyes," Apollo whispered; hugging her to his chest, "I'll wait for you here," he promised.

"Thank-you, grandfather," She replied gratefully as she ran off to save Luke and change his future. He shook his head at her similarities with her grandmother.

She raced up the mountain and into the garden, "Did someone call for a legacy of the sun?" She cheekily called out before she raised her flute to play an ancient Greek lullaby. The hundred-headed dragon like all creature was put to sleep by the soothing music, she nodded to the tree. Luke got the hint and quickly grabbed an apple.

They walked out the garden slowly with Percy still playing. "You're the legacy of Apollo?" Luke said in debrief staring at her eyes that were two toned, one sea-green, the other Sapphire-blue which gave the feeling that you were looking into a whirlpool.

Percy nodded still playing, not knowing if the dragon could follow. "I think you can stop playing now." He suggested.

Percy transformed the flute into its treble clef form and pinned it back into her hair. "I'm sorry about your friend, the daughter of Zeus, but what is the bane of Satyrs will bring her back." She predicted.

"Another vision?" Apollo asked sadly, knowing her gift must be powerful if she was receiving them numerous times a day. "If my oracle was broken, I would suggest that you take over."

Luke shocked at the fact that Apollo was waiting for Percy and that he did care about her. "Are you coming to camp?" Luke asked.

Percy shook her head, "I don't belong there, I'm Roman and Greek and my visions make it hard to focus."

"How often do they come?" Apollo asked concerned. She nodded.

Luke was surprised that she had survived three years fighting monsters without having the knowledge of a safe place to run to. She had known about camp to suggest that the trio she had run into go there but not to have a place to run, to hide of her own. "I do, just some monsters are friendly so they gave me a safe place to hide when I'm tried." She said answering his about to be asked question. "Also Monsters that want to kill half-bloods won't step foot inside a hospital so that's another safe spot."

"Hospitals are safe zones for Half-bloods, got it." Luke said happily making Percy giggle.

"Just tell the nurse on duty that Persephone Artemis Jackson sent you and you should be fine," She laughed, "Though you make have to do something to entertain the children."

Apollo sighed wearily, "If your father didn't claim you, would you at least attend camp for the summer? I can't let you live on the streets on a good conscious." He explained. "If not then I make you a safe house your monster friends can visit as well as any Half-blood friends you make."

Luke used puppy-dog eyes on her. "I'll attend this summer if he doesn't claim me but I won't fit in until the problem with the oracle is fixed, which means visiting Uncle Hades," She stated firmly.

"I'll teleport you to camp then I will go convince him, my claiming would have masked you presence for a while." Apollo promised hugging her and grabbed Luke, dragging him into the hug as well. "Close your eyes, young hero, granddaughter." He warned, watching as their eyes closed before teleporting them to camp. "Stay away for the lake and most water sources until I give the word." Percy nodded and gave Apollo another hug. He watched as they climbed the hill with the giant tree before teleporting to Poseidon who he had set up a meeting with while waiting for Percy to return.


	4. Overwhelming Visions

"Uncle Poseidon, do you know what happened to your daughter?" Apollo asked casually, internally laughing as he panicked.

Poseidon glared at the younger god, "What do you know, Apollo?"

"Georgia Transom, my daughter, or as her married name Jackson, Grandmother of Persephone Artemis Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and Roman Legacy of Apollo," Apollo stated, "She has inherited the gift of foresight very strongly."

"You know where she is?" Poseidon sighed in relief.

Apollo frowned at being the bearer of bad news, "That's where we have a problem, you can't claim or she'll run."

"What?" He shouted.

Apollo sighed, "She currently at camp but to get her there, I promised her that I'll convince you to not claim her. She Saw what wold happen if you claim her." He explained, "She suited into becoming the Oracle, that's how bad her visions are."

"She knows I'm her father?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

Apollo nodded, "She's also very like Georgia, so very stubborn but polite and defensive of her friends."

"Like her mother as well," Poseidon admitted softly. "I won't claim her as she wishes."

Apollo smiled at his uncle, "I'm creating her a safe house because she doesn't believe that she will fit in with camp, do you want to help?"

"Of course," Poseidon jumped to his feet.

Percy and Luke climbed the hill. Percy gently touched the tree containing the spirit of Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. She whispered a prayer to the spirit. She breathed deeply and steeled herself.

Luke watching her, asked, "Is it hard for you to cross the boundary?"

"Yes, because part of my being is saying I'm in enemy territory." She whispered, "My father's Greek and I'm the result of a broken oath so my very presence could undermine the balance here and my fate could have been Thalia's."

Luke winched at the reminder, "What a grave burden." He hugged her in comfort.

"We should go now before I lose my nerve," She informed him while headed down the hill.

Many people were cheering though Luke looked surprized. Percy nudged him and whispered that her grandfather had taken the apple, informing the counsel that he had succeed.

Chiron was waiting at the porch of the big house with the ten year old Annabeth who frowned in recognition of the girl she had met and chased away when she was seven.

"Welcome back, Luke," Annabeth hugged him while blushing then glared at Percy, "What's she doing here?" She spat.

Percy just ducked into the big house and headed to the attic. Luke sighed as he watched her flee. "A Legacy of the sun shall determine your success," He recited. "If Percy hadn't convinced Lord Apollo to teleport her to Mount Tamalpais, I would not have succeed in the quest at all." He stated firmly.

Chiron looked on as Annabeth refused to back down. "Does she know where she is going?"

"Probably to the Oracle, as if she can convince Hades to remove the curse, she will most likely become the next oracle," He shrugged believing in Percy and the fact Apollo cared for her while knowing what would happen if she tried to take the position now.

Annabeth sneered, "It's not like she could see the future."

"She Saw Thalia's fate and tried to help us before it was discovered that she was the daughter of Zeus or did you forget that she said to come to Long Island as it has a safe haven for half-blood?" He asked furiously, angry that just like three years ago Annabeth refused to give someone a chance.

Percy back from visiting the Oracle sighed, "I'll be only staying this summer as Grandfather asked, and then I'll visit Uncle Hades to see if he'll remove his curse, then become the next Oracle after which I'll only turn up if you are in need of a quest."

Chiron frowned, "But you are not just a legacy, you are a demi-god, wouldn't you need to train?"

"Good luck, convincing her, it took Lord Apollo, the good conscious card along with another promise just to get her here." Luke snorted.

Percy looked at everyone's shocked faces, "We were discussing the topic at least an hour before I had my vision too," She stated before walking towards the cabin of Apollo.

"She's been on the streets since she was seven, shortly after she found out that she was a half-blood. It was lucky that she's a legacy as her weapons were passed down." Luke explained, "She ran to give her mother a better life. She used the mist to wipe her mother's memory of her, according to Lord Apollo."

He left almost everyone in shock as he dragged Will Solace in the direction that Percy had gone. Annabeth was seething in rage at Luke's defence of some nobody that had not the decency to know she wasn't wanted.

Will followed Luke to his cabin after he had stopped dragging him. They stopped just outside the door. "How bad is a normal child of Apollo's foresight?" Luke asked his friend.

"An occasional glimpse, Most don't See more the once a week if their lucky," Will frowned. "Luke, why do you ask?"

Luke sighed, running his hand in his hair, "Percy's are bad, she's having visions multiple times a day. Lord Apollo was concerned as how frequent they are." He explained as he watched Will's face drop, "She seems to have trouble focusing on the present so could you watch over her?"

"Of course, I will," was Will's automatically reply. "She's family; she saved my best friend and was the one who got me to camp in the first place."

Luke smiled, happy for once that his father was a god as it gave him great friends even if his father left something to me desired. "Let's go show her around camp," he suggested. Will nodded as they headed to his father's cabin, glad that his friend was gloomy anymore.

They dragged Percy out of her hidey hole near Apollo's cabin, dodging her whip-like ribbon. They disarmed her with Luke remembering that her hairpin could transform. They showed her around camp; introducing her to everyone they met though Luke remembered Apollo's warning about staying away from the water so they avoided the lake and the beach. They met Grover to whom Percy zoomed out and whispered that one day he will find what he seeks causing Grover to faint and the boys to exchanged looks before dragging Percy away. When Percy came to, she mumbled about the fact that she had yet another prediction. The boys didn't question her about what she saw, Will knowing that foretelling something was scary and Luke knew Demi dreams were bad but Oracle dream must be terrifying.

They continued their tour around camp with Percy joining in the activities after Luke gave her back her weapons. She could shoot like an Apollo child. She could keep up with the Hermes and Ares children. She could hold her own in a sword fight with Luke and best him dual wielding with her ribbon and dagger. She could plan out an attack but not as well as a child of Athena. Nor could she grow things like Demeter and Mr D's children. She had her faults, like when she was fighting; she lost focus as a vision took over, she ended up injuring an Ares kid badly which led to them finding out that she couldn't heal. Pegasus when in flight, she had another vision that caused her to fall twenty feet before Silena caught her. Percy muttered about how she wished Blackjack was here as he was used to her visions after that one and Chiron told her that she was not trying any more dangerous activities until her visions die down believing that her visions would calm down in a few days. Percy snorted at that and said maybe Uncle Hades wasn't the lord of the dead before stalking off.


	5. Breakdown

Two weeks until I go visit Uncle Hades, Percy thought to herself already feeling out of place. She laughed bitterly at herself, knowing that she might be strong on the outside but she was still a child that wanted to belong but never finding that place. Her act was brilliant though she found herself longing for her mother at times like these. She manipulated the water from the nearby puddle into the sun light creating a rain, "O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Please allow me to see Sally Jackson but her not to know of the message," She recited as she place two drachmas into the Rainbow.

She watched as her mother baked cookies for her two children who looked like a perfect mix between their parents. Her mother had achieved her dream of a novelist and had married a man who made her happy which Percy was glad that her leaving and the substantial memory loss from the mist helped her mother find her dreams even like it was ironic that she wrote about a girl named Percy and her adventures. Percy broke down crying, missing her mother even more but knew that she had done the right thing by running away.

"Your mother's very beautiful like you are," Apollo materialised behind her. He swiped the Iris message. "Sometimes being strong means making yourself weak." He wisely said as he hugged her, knowing his granddaughter needed comfort at the present time.

Percy sobbed in her grandfather's arms, finally feeling like she belonged, that she was safe. "I shouldn't miss her," She whispered brokenheartedly.

"Of course, you should, she's your mother, isn't she?" Apollo asked the distraught preteen who nodded. "Everyone needs their parent even in your case where you can't be together, so it's up to the grandparent's to provide that comfort."

Percy smiled though her tears, "How did you know to come?" She asked soaking in the feeling of finally coming home.

"Iris interrupted a council meeting, saying she had a half-blood, she wasn't sure that was mentally stable and mentioned your eyes so I flashed here," He answered, knowing that even in Percy's darkest moments, she wasn't exactly suicidal but there were other ways of harm. "I knew you probably had a breakdown and just needed someone to care but there aren't many who could help."

Percy's tears stopped at the fact her grandfather knew her so well and was willing to come despite that he was in a meeting with Zeus who wasn't known for his understanding nature. "I'm not that important that you would get in trouble for me, grandfather." She whispered, not understanding why he cared.

"You are important to me." He replied frustrated that she didn't know this, "You are important to me because you are Persephone Artemis Jackson, Granddaughter of Georgia Transom, and my great-granddaughter who is fiercely protective of her friends and family, who gives hope to the ill and dying, who ran away from home to give her mother a new start, who seems strong on the outside but longs for a place she can call home, who believes that fate isn't set in stone and goes out of her way to prove it, who willing to guide others, to give everyone a chance, who can't heal physical wounds but those of the soul, who's willing to keep the peace and for being uniquely you, that is why you are important to me, little seer," He lectured.

Percy shyly smiled at Apollo, knowing that he was proud of her and he loved her, "Thank-you, grandfather," She replied, curling in his lap and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, her first for three years.

Apollo watched as she slept, the look like she was years older than she was gone, like the burden she bared had been lifted allowing her to be child needing love again.   
Apollo, you need to return, father's furious His Twin's voice sounded in his head.  
He looked down at his granddaughter sleepy peacefully as he replied though their link I can't my legacy needs me, she has no one else. Her sight's almost as bad as mine was until I gave most of it to the oracle. Tell him Georgia Transom's granddaughter was the child who had the breakdown.  
Father says bring her as well Artemis repeated her father's orders.  
Apollo sighed I'm coming, warn them about her sight please. He cut the link.

"Time to wake up, little seer," He aroused her. "Father wishes to meet you so we're going to Olympus."  
Percy groaned still tried form her breakdown, she got up and dusted herself off. Her ripped apart shirt and jeans, her last set of clothes in wearable condition as everything else was too ruined from living the life of a Half-blood. "I'm not really presentable," She said, pointing out her clothes.  
Apollo smiled and clicked his fingers, changing her clothing into a black shirt that said 'If I predict something, watchout it will come true,' in gold writing and a black skirt with gold glitter. On the back of her shirt was 'I'm my grandfather's sunflower.' Her shoes were black sneakers with gold laces. "Is that better?" He asked amused when she fixed up her hair and attached her ribbon as a belt which fitted into the pattern of black and gold.  
"Thank-you," she hugged him happily, gratefully for the new clothes that fitted her style.  
Apollo grinned at her happiness, glad that a simple gift of a change of clothes was all she needed to become happy though he was worried about her emotional and social development. How she didn't react to things like most did. He will have to give her a full check-up before returning her to camp. "Time to meet the rest of your relatives, sunflower," He gathered her up into his arms and waited until she had closed her whirlpools of eyes before teleporting them to Mount Olympus.


	6. Meeting the Relatives

He steadied her, knowing the first teleport to Olympus was nerve-racking and could make even the most balanced of person stumble. He led her into the throne room where the other eleven Olympians and Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone were waiting for her.

Aphrodite squealed at her fashion sense while her lover and would have been chosen husband scoffed at the fragile little girl hiding in Apollo's shadow. Hephaestus took in the craftsmanship of the hairpins and the ribbon belt which he realized he had made for Georgia Transom. Athena approved of the way she was analysing her surroundings though her eyes landed on Barnacle-Beard often. Lord Hermes wondered if she had saved Luke from his fate. Dionysius frowned in puzzlement, was she one of the cursed campers or not? Demeter thought she needed more cereal. Hera smiled welcomely at the small child whose grandmother was the one of the few to gain her favour. Poseidon grinned at his daughter; he would have to find a way to slip her Riptide. Zeus watched the young half-blood who was important enough to Apollo that he didn't care about his punishment for leaving in the middle of the meeting because she was in danger. Hades saw that even if she looked more like his younger brother, that it was possible that she was his daughter, he would not be able to raise a hand against her because her eyes showed the same attitude as her grandmother. Artemis was shocked her brother was showing another side to him that not many saw, his protective, gentle and loving side, the one he hid in front of others. Hestia beamed at the child who had brought hope to many in need. Persephone smiled to her namesake who had impressed her already with her strength to do the selfless thing even though it costed her.

"Lords and Ladies," she bowed respectfully. Apollo didn't leave her side to return to his place in the council.  
Ares being him was the first person to break the silence. "She's nothing like her grandmother, hiding in Apollo's shadow. A small girl who probably couldn't fight her way out of a plastic bag," He judged.  
Percy's hand edged to her ribbon and the sun pin, her whole stance changed as she glared at Ares. "I'm me, nobody else," she whispered, remembering her grandfather's words to why she was important to him and her favourite game, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 where Roxas fights Riku who provokes him using things he had told Sora in the past. "I can fight my own battles. Lord Ares, even if I must lean on others to stay strong sometimes."  
"Yeah right, you're just talking big I bet you couldn't even leave a scratch on me," Ares boasted.  
Percy glanced at her grandfather and the king of gods, who both nodded. "I don't need to leave scratch," she told him while she unrolled her ribbon and then flicked it to the floor.  
"What is a measly ribbon going to do?" Ares sneered.  
Percy shared a knowing glace with Hephaestus. With a flick of her wrist, the ribbon had wrapped Ares, "This ribbon was crafted by Hephaestus and is made of the same stuff as the golden net, Lord Ares," She informed the captured War God before releasing him. "Just because I'm small and not physically strong doesn't mean I don't know how to use my abilities to my advantage, Lord Ares." She reused the ribbon for a belt. The other gods applauded her achievement to which she frowned, "Lord Ares would have won if I hadn't have taken him by surprize."  
"Little sunflower, that's not why they're clapping, your achievement of standing up for yourself and proving your point that girls are not weak," Apollo smiled at the blushing girl, very sure now that in some ways she adult while in others she is still a child. "And you impressed Ares which is hard to do for a female not his own child," he explained, proud of his little seer.

Zeus called the meeting in order when Percy zoned out. Apollo took one look at her face and sighed, "I hope if the certain curse on my oracle," Here he paused to glare at Hades, "her visions would stop being so damned frequent because her becoming the next oracle would help her with them." He watched as she face showed terror, holding her tight as he waited until the visit had passed. She passed out when the vision was over. Apollo checked her over and found whatever she had seen, had exhausted her to the point of passing out. He smoothed out her frown back into the peaceful expression she had earlier, "I'm here, little sunflower, you are safe. Nothing can harm you." He whispered to Percy, humming part of Fear Not This Night which helped calm her.

"How would becoming the oracle help her?" Hades asked, knowing if it helped the child who looked even smaller and more fragile in Apollo's lap.  
Apollo smiled lovingly down at his granddaughter. "I will be able to guide her out of them, allowing her to snap out of them easier and take away the loneliness of being alone in the vision as some make you feel like you bear the burden of the world." He explained to his Uncle.  
"It's gone," Hades stated, snapping his fingers, "Only because she's like her Grandmother in giving everyone a chance."  
Apollo beamed at his Uncle, "Thank-you, Uncle."  
"Now that is out of the way, let's us continue the meeting," Zeus demanded, "Poseidon, any one with eyes can tell she's your daughter." He chuckled at his brother's shocked face.  
They continued their meeting though they ended up arguing about who Mother Rhea loved best, at this stage Percy woke up and said that she didn't love any of them best because she is a mother and no mother would, knowing, put one child before another. This silenced the whole room especially when she continued that Grandmother Rhea tried to protect all of them form the time titan though she only succeed with Zeus. When they finally started to get their voices back, the first question asked was how she knew to which she shrugged, visions go both ways.

They shifted uneasily at this fact as they were worried what that would mean. Percy smiled reassuringly at the nervous Olympians. "Sometimes, the past needs to be seen so the future will be better," she stated, climbing down off Apollo's lap. She became unfocused for a few seconds before flinging herself at her Uncle Hades. If Hades wasn't a god, he probably would have been hugged to death. "Thank-you, Uncle, for releasing the curse," Percy whispered with gratitude.  
He looked unsure of what to do as not even his own children would hug him. Hades glanced at his family for help; they were hiding their snickers at Hades's confusion. Hera, finally having enough, motioned to her eldest of brothers to hug her back which Hades followed. "Only because it's you, niece," He replied just as softly.

Zeus frowned as something came to him. Children of Poseidon were well known for their fatal flaw, excessive loyalty, making them the perfect choice for the prophecy child. His children lusted for power and Hades's held grudges long pass the time to let go just like their father. "What is your fatal flaw, young heroine?" He asked suspicious.  
Percy released her uncle and faced Zeus, "Loyalty, curiosity and inability to stay in the present are three of my flaw with the last being my fatal which is why I can't allow myself to be the child of prophecy as the fates had planned." She answered resolutely, "I can't be the one to make the choice in any crucial moment and I'm too unreliable, that I will be in the present with the frequency of my visions during that vital moment," She whispered, knowing that the Fates had changed the fatal flaw of son of Jupiter.  
"Daughter, do you know who the prophesized child is?" Poseidon asked.  
She turned from the gods, "I have seen who but I do not know how he fulfils the prophecy. The Fates changed his fatal flaw."  
"Who is the Prophesized child, Persephone?" Hera asked her great-great-step-daughter. "We might be able to help." She suggested kindly.  
Percy shook her head, "He's around the same age as me, that's all I can tell you because the Fates have forbidden it." She whispered apologetic.

Light bulbs lit up around the room courtesy of Apollo which made Percy giggle. Apollo had figured out why his granddaughter couldn't see how the boy completed the prophecy as he was Roman and her Greek blood ran thicker than her Roman, making it hard for her to focus on the son of Jupiter. It didn't help that they used omens instead of prophecies though the current Augur was completely hopeless at predicting events. "You can't see him easily because they use Omens which means we're going to have to kidnap him, wipe his memories and force him to pretend to be a Greek," He groaned.  
"Or you could ask him, then twist his memories so he believes that he is Greek in camp Half-blood in the summer while allowing him to stay at New Rome the rest of the time," Persephone suggested, realizing there was a flaw in her half-brother's plan as a fatal flaw like loyalty would cause Apollo's plan to backfire. Betrayal would cause problems as if found out could turn her demi-god half-brother against them.  
Hera acknowledged proudly, "My champion, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and brother of Thalia Grace is the Prophecy child."  
"Two years until the great prophecy starts," Percy whispered in a trio of voices not her own. The fates had possessed her so that they could speak to the assembled gods and goddesses. When they released her, Percy crumbled on the ground.  
Apollo was quick to catch her as he was watching her carefully for visions and their power drain. He checked her over for any sign the Fates' possession had damage her in any way. "She's fine, the exhaustion from today has kicked in," he reassured the other Olympians.  
"Take her back to camp, Apollo, she's not to know of our plans for Jason as the Fates have decided." Zeus ordered, not showing the concern for his niece.  
Apollo nodded, "I'll stay to make sure that she is okay and explain to the centaur." He replied before teleporting, with Percy, still unconscious, out of the throne room.


End file.
